Save Our Souls (FNAF Origin Fanfic)
by Jun-Himekawa
Summary: The origins of the lost children souls trapped in the animatronics. Read to find out how the children manage make it to their peaceful afterlife after a psychotic murderer stole their lives. WARNING: Some chapters may be rated M for blood/gore and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I haven't wrote a story in about a year. I think this is the perfect time to start! :3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CERAH'S POV**_

"Cerah! Cerah, come on, we'll be late!" My best friend, Frankie McLachlan, called to me. I was trying to find the perfect dress for the party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

It was his friend's birthday today. I wasn't invited, but Frankie insisted I come. I didn't understand why though. I was going to be the only girl there. "I'm coming! Wait up!" I said to him. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a friendly place with four animatronics; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. My favorite animatronic was Chica and Frankie's favorite was Foxy. He would always wear a pirate outfit to impress Foxy. I've always told him that it would never work, but Frankie always believes that Foxy acknowledges him.

I ran downstairs. "Gosh, Frankie, you need to be more patient!" I told him. It was strange to see Frankie without a pirate outfit for once when we're going to Freddy's. He had on a black shirt on top of a long sleeved red shirt and some blue jeans. Of course, he had his signature red sneakers.

"Well, I don't want to miss all the pizza! Knowing you, you'll eat three at a time!" Frankie joked.

I giggled. He was half right. I do eat a lot of pizza, but I don't really gain weight from it! "Oh, fine, since it's your friend's birthday, I will try not to eat so much." I've never met Frankie's friends, but I guess it's because he's always with me. I wonder if he actually talks about me when they have a conversation. Frankie looked at my frilly yellow dress. "What are you looking at?"

"U-Um, you look great..." Frankie said, scratching the back of his head.

"O-Oh, um, thanks..." I replied.

I really liked Frankie. I mean, LIKE like him. I don't know if he feels the same, though. I hope that we can bond more at the party. Then again...he'll be hanging out with his friends and I will be alone... "Cerah, Frankie! Time to go!" My mom called to the both of us.

"Coming, ma!" I replied to her. I looked at Frankie. "Well, let's get going!" I told Frankie.

Frankie nodded and grabbed my hand as we followed my mom into the green minivan that my family's owned for years. It was run-down, but reliable.

* * *

We played I-Spy while we made the ten minute drive to the colorful pizzeria.

"I spy with my little eye, soomethiiiing...brown." Frankie said with a mischievous grin.

Great, it must be something ridiculously hard. Frankie always has that little grin on his face when he does that. Whether it be a crumb on the floor that I couldn't even see, or some random thing outside that I don't recognize. "Ok, I give up. What is it?" I asked him.

Frankie moved closer, causing me to blush madly. W-What was he doing?! Why is he so close? I closed my eyes shut, fearing for the worst, but then he took a hold of my chin and turn my head to the side. "Right there. The pizzeria!" He said with glee.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that what Frankie said was right! It WAS Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I smiled at Frankie and hugged him. "I thought it was going to be something hard!" I said to Frankie.

"It's a special occasion, I can't trick you now!" He laughed.

Once my mom had found a parking space, she exited out of the van and opened the door for us. "Welcome to Freddy's, kids!" She gleefully told us. My mom always did this when we came to Freddy's. She always made the visit a bit more fun! "Thanks, ma!" I told her.

Frankie was the first to exit the van and he grabbed my hands to help me out of the van. "Are you ready for Freddy's?" He said, playfully.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready for Freddy's." I replied. We walked towards the entrance and my mom opened the door for us. As we walked in, I saw a group of boys. It must be Frankie's friends. I looked at Frankie. I don't want him to leave me, but at the same time, I don't want him to not have fun because of me. Ever since we first went to Freddy's, we always hung out. We ate pizza together and visit each character to talk to them. If Frankie's goes and hangs with his friends now, it might break the tradition.

"I'll go find us a table, Frankie, take Cerah with you to your friends for now, alright?" My mom told him.

Frankie nodded. "Will do, Mrs. Reese." He replied to her.

My mom smiled and went to find a table. Frankie looked at me and began to pull me towards where his friends were. "Let's go, Cerah." He said.

"Frankie, wait." I said to him.

He stopped and looked at me. "...What is it?"

I looked down at my feet. I don't really know how to tell him. I can't say to hang out with me and only me, because that would be selfish. I want him to be happy, too. "I-I want you to have fun. You don't have to bring me with you. I don't want you to be made fun of because you brought me here." I told him.

I couldn't see Frankie's expression, but I can probably tell that he's relieved to hear me say that. To my surprise, Frankie crouched down to look at my face. He had a smile on his own face. "Cerah, do you even know why I invited you to come with me?" He asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't sure why he had invited me in the first place. I thought it was just the nice thing to do.

Frankie took both of my hands into his own and stood up. I looked at his face, but not directly at his eyes. "Cerah, I wanted to invite you because I was nervous. I've never been to Freddy's on my own before. I've always been with you. Even though the party had a kajillion of my friends here, it won't be the same without you. It'll NEVER be the same without you."

I blushed. I wasn't going to be alone after all. Frankie felt the same way as me. I smiled and hugged him. I giggled as he lifted me up off the floor. He's so nice. I don't know how my life would've been if I haven't met him.

"You stick with me, ok? Ignore whatever they say and I will do the same." He told me.

"Alright." I replied to him. When Frankie put me down, he kissed my cheek. I gasped loudly. I was probably red as a tomato right now!

"I won't have the girl I like to be sad." Frankie said to me.

H-He did like me! He really did, I can't believe it! This really must be a special day! I kissed Frankie on the cheek to return the favor. It was a bit weird and funny to see him blush. You can almost say that he was as red as Foxy's fur!

"Uh, w-well, let's have some fun, ok?" Frankie told me. I giggled and held his hand. "Yeah, let's have some fun." I replied back with a smile.

My mom walked towards the both of us with a huge smile on her face. "I got us a table! Let's settle down and eat, alright?"

Frankie and I smiled, nodding. My mom took my other hand and led us to the table. "Ma, you picked a great spot!" I told her.

"Anything for my daughter and her friend." She replied. "By the way, Frankie, don't you want to sit with your friends?" She asked Frankie.

He shook his head. "No, Mrs. Reese. I rather stay here with you guys."

I smiled at Frankie's response. "Well, alright." My mom said to Frankie. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you said that." She chuckled.

Looks like my mom wanted Frankie to stay with us after all! We can finally do our routine!

* * *

After eating our pizza and listening to the animatronics' performance, we visited each animatronic! Starting with Foxy, of course!

"Arr, Foxy, ye miss me, yer first mate?" Frankie talked to Foxy. I giggled. Frankie sounded funny when he tries to talk like a pirate. "Sorry, if I be not presentable, Cap'n!"

Foxy did his hearty laugh. "Yo, ho, ho, enjoy yer time at Freddy's Pizzeria!" He said.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Frankie saluted. I saluted as well. Foxy was a fairly easy animatronic to talk to (even if he repeats the same things over and over) and I believe he's a fan favorite among the other kids. In truth, the animatronic I'm afraid of was Bonnie for many reasons. But the main reason I'm afraid of him was his lack of eyebrows. How are you going to express yourself without them?

Frankie looked at me. "Are you ready to try it with Bonnie?" He asked me. I wasn't entirely sure. I looked at the purple bunny on the show stage, gripping Frankie's hand. "Y-Yeah..."

Frankie smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. You have to face your fear." He slowly led me to Bonnie. As we inched closer, I started to hide behind Frankie. Is it just me, or does Bonnie seem a bit big up close? I let out a frightened whimper.

"Bonnie's not all that bad!" My friend reassured me. "I bet he's really cool! Well, not as cool as Foxy, of course." He laughed.

I smiled and giggled. I should try to talk to Bonnie. I've got to. I walked to the purple animatronic bunny. "H-Hey, Bonnie. I-I'm Cerah. Cerah Reese. I have to admit, I'm a bit afraid of you, b-but I feel like we can be good friends." I told him nervously.

Bonnie turned his torso around. The sudden movement scared me because I didn't know if he could hear me. "Let's be the best of friends here at Freddy's!" He said.

My eyes were definitely sparkling with glee! I was so happy! Bonnie really wasn't as bad as I thought, just like Frankie said! "Frankie, I did it!" I hugged him.

"Yeah, you did! You really did!" Frankie picked me up and spun me around.

I felt like a whole new woman! I feel like I don't have anything to fear anymore! Until...

"Oi, Frankie! What are you doing? Come over here!" A boy said.

I sighed. That must be Frankie's friend. The one with the birthday in the first place. "You can go with them. Go have fun." I told him.

"Now, Cerah. Remember what I said before?" Frankie asked me. "It won't be the same without you. Now, come on." He grabbed my hand and took me to his friends. I was scared because I had no idea of what they're like. Maybe they're mean...

"Hey, who's this, Frankie? I thought I told you to come alone! We don't need girls here!" Frankie's friend said.

My heart felt like it was pierced multiple times. How can someone say something so painful without even knowing how the other person might feel? I should be used to this because of the way other kids called me fat when I was younger.

But that was before I met Frankie. He actually beat a couple of them up and got suspended for me even if he didn't know me. Once he was back from suspension, he went to find me and we became best friends after that.

"I don't care if she's a girl, Rob. I wanted her here and that's that." Frankie said. "I don't want to be a part of this party if she's not here with me."

"Fine. Take your little fat girlfriend and get out of here. You're not cool, Frankie." Rob said.

After hearing that dreaded f-word again, I began tearing up. Frankie must've noticed because he immediately let go of my hand and grabbed the collar of Rob, his fist ready to throw a punch. "What did you say?!" He growled.

"Frankie, please..." I said through tears in my eyes. For the first of my life, I was actually...afraid of Frankie. He's going really hurt Rob. "Please, don't do it..."

"W-Whoa, whoa, there's no need for any of that, ol' Frankie..." Rob said, obviously afraid of what Frankie was going to do to him.

Frankie showed no signs of letting go from that point. By that time, I ran away. I heard Frankie call my name before I entered a random room on the other side of the pizzeria.

Once I entered, it was dark and cold. I couldn't see what was in front of me. "H-Hello...?" I said out loud. I kept walking forward, bumping into something metal. It felt like a table. Was this another party room?

I reached above the table, feeling fur. It was a big object. I felt around it and immediately recognized two ears and a nose. The nose squeaked when I pressed it. It was a funny sound and it made me giggle. But from the shape of ears, I could tell it was Freddy! Why was Freddy in this room? I thought he was on stage.

I backed up from the table. Maybe it wasn't Freddy. I bumped roughly into a shelf as its contents fell on me. A mask-like thing fell on my head and I screamed in fear, quickly taking it off. It was Freddy's head. In fact, it seemed like it was ALL heads. I was officially scared out of my mind.

I turned around to leave the room and I bumped into a body. It felt familiar. I cried, knowing it was Frankie. "F-Frankie..." I hugged him.

"I got you..." He told me as we sat on the floor together. "Cerah, why did you run away?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him that I got scared. But this place was scarier than what happened outside. "It's nothing, let's go back out." I told him. Right then and there, the lights turned on automatically. It caught us off guard.

We slowly looked up and saw a yellow-ish bunny animatronic by the light switch. "You children seem lost." It said in a creepy voice.

I clung to Frankie as we both stood up. "We're not lost. We're just leaving..." He told the animatronic as we backed into the door. Frankie tried to turn the knob...but it was locked. There was no way to unlock it since the lock was visibly broken off. Frankie tried multiple times. "Come on, come on, COME ON!" He was panicking.

Before both of us knew it, Frankie's hand was cut off. I watched as the lifeless limb fell to the cold, tile floor. Frankie screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees. It was a terrible noise that didn't give me any consolation. I had already started crying and held his arm.

"Now, you can truly be a pirate, kid. All you need now is a missing eye." The animatronic cackled, lumbering menacingly towards us.

"NO!" I screamed. "HELP!"

"This room is noise-insulated. No one can hear your little cries for help." It grabbed me by the hair, and I watched as Frankie's hand was reduced to nothing but skin, blood, and bones once the animatronic stepped on it. Frankie screamed my name. I was in too much of a shock to even reply back.

Then, I felt the sharp piercing of the blade going into my gut. The knife exited my gut and stabbed me in another place in my gut. It felt like everything was in slow motion. My eyes slowly closed. I knew I was never going to open them again...

* * *

 _ **FRANKIE'S POV**_

She's gone...she's gone...CERAH'S GONE. The one girl that I actually liked was taken away from me before my very eyes and I couldn't do anything about it! I glared at the animatronic. I know I'm going to die, but at this point, I couldn't care less.

"You're next, kid." That yellow bunny said. He dropped Cerah's lifeless body to the floor.

I heard Mrs. Reese calling for Cerah and I. Tears flowed from my eyes. Even if I survived this, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tell her what happened to Cerah. "You murderer..." I spat at the animatronic.

"Your death is what I need to shake this stupid establishment. This is what they deserve for...making me out of order."

I've already had enough of this guy! I ran towards it and grabbed his leg. I learned this move during a martial arts class. It helps to take a bigger opponent down. My arm stung badly as I used both arms to get the animatronic off his feet.

I quickly went on top of it and slammed my intact left fist on its face. It seemed to be working because I heard a sickening crack from its head. Soon, the animatronic grabbed my collar and threw me off him. "I've had enough of this shit!" It cursed.

The animatronic grabbed me by the hair and slammed me on the metal table. He pulled up my shirt and started slicing my skin. I screamed in agony. I've never felt such pain before beside losing my hand earlier. It stabbed my legs and cut right through them. I was twitching erratically, mostly from shock. "Now for the eye I mentioned."

And with that statement, he stabbed my right eye without warning. I went ballistic. My eye, which was still attached to its string, was stuck on the blade of the killer animatronic. It removed the eye off the knife, leaving it dangling from my eye socket.

"Don't you feel a bit hearty now, kid?" It chuckled. The animatronic pushed me off the table. I fell painfully to the ground. Was this really how I was supposed to die? Heh, what a stupid reality.

I continued trembling as I turned my head to see Cerah laying there. I turned onto my sliced up stomach and dragged myself with my good arm towards Cerah.

Once I made it, I wrapped my arm around her. "I-I'm s-sorry, C-Cerah...I-I w-wasn't a-able t-to p-protect you..." I cried softly. "I-If w-we s-see each other i-in t-the a-afterlife...I-I h-hope t-that you w-would f-forgive me..." I softly pressed my lips on her forehead. My eyes were growing heavier by the second.

"I-I l-love...you..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon! No flames, please! They're used to burn marshmallows!**

 **Watch me on deviantART, it's the same name! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! :D**

* * *

 _ **THE KILLER'S POV**_

Man, that little shit was a fucking pain. He should've died quickly like his little girlfriend. I have to admit, the kid's got guts. Anyway, I need to get out of this suit.

I took off the ancient mask of the golden animatronic. The blood from my broken nose had already caked on my purple hair streak. Damn kid.

I proceeded to remove the rest of the suit, making sure to put the endoskeleton back inside of it. Why the fuck would this place even keep such an old animatronic anyway? Ok, I'm getting sidetracked. What I need to do now is wait until after hours, eliminate the security guard, and put these bodies in the animatronics, since I failed to do that with the last one.

I don't know where that kid is now. He was such a pathetic crybaby. Maybe he's buried somewhere...

* * *

Hours past as I sat in the corner of the Parts and Service room, smoking a cigarette. Of course, the idiots of Fazbear Entertainment couldn't _possibly_ think that a fire could start in this room. No smoke detectors? Seriously?

Well, it's good for me, not for them. Damn, the stench of those decaying kids near the door is disgusting. Even with a broken nose, I can probably smell them from a mile away. Which reminds me, I got to get this nose fixed.

I held my nose and tweaked it harshly back into place. And it hurt like a bitch.

Soon, I heard the crowds clearing out of the pizzeria. Sweet, now I wait for the door to be locked by the security guard.

Using a spare screwdriver to open the broken lock, I exited the Parts and Service room and quietly made my way to the entrance, making sure to cover my nose and mouth with a bandana so I won't be easily recognized by the cameras. I easily saw my next victim. He looked like fresh meat. You can obviously tell that this was his first day on the job.

Without a minute's waste, I walked right behind him and grabbed his head. He made a pathetic yelp before I broke his neck. He slumped to floor lifelessly. I chuckled. That was too easy.

I grabbed the keys from his belt and clipped them to mine. I dragged the new security guard to the kitchen and grabbed a huge butcher knife. Time to chop the son of a bitch to pieces. I started with his head, then his arms, and finally his legs. My, what a messy job.

And for good measure, I chop his torso in half. Now, he can perfectly fit into a garbage bag. I went to the kitchen storage room and took out a large garbage bag. I walked back to 'Mince Meat' and stuffed him into the bag, tying it up.

Time to take out the trash. I carried the bag to the back of the pizzeria and threw the bag into the dumpster. The garbage man is in for quite a surprise!

I entered the pizzeria and went back to the Parts and Service room to get the kids into those goddamn animatronics. I dragged them out of the room and towards the animatronics. First stop, the Pirate's Cove. The little red-headed kid who oh, so wanted to be a pirate can go into Foxy. I removed the head of the pirate fox and stuffed the kid into it.

The pleasant sound of bones breaking sorta aroused me. I put Foxy's head back on and went toward the chicken, Chica, with the girl in tow.

Yellow chicken, yellow girl, call it 'poetic justice'. I did the same to the girl what I did to the boy. I removed the head of Chica and stuffed the girl into the chicken. More bones breaking and I feel aroused all over again!

Well, I made quite the fucking mess of this place. I went into the storage room and got out a mop. Filling the bucket with water and a mixture of soap, I proceeded to clean the blood off the floor in the party room and the kitchen. Woops, can't forget the Parts and Service room! I mopped that floor, plus cleaned the table. I placed everything back to its original position. But, of course, I _had_ to fix the broken shelf due to little miss chicken shit's clumsiness.

After that's done, I took out my towel from my duffel bag and the gallon water bottle I had to wet it. I wiped myself off to remove any extra blood on my skin and hair. I took out my extra clothes and put them on.

One last thing. I walked towards the office and looked at the camera footage. It's not enough to put on a bandana, I got to erase the footage, too. It took me a minute, but I erased all the footage from today. Now, I can leave.

* * *

I exited out of the pizzeria, making sure to lock it. I made my way to my home. On the way, I saw a police car and two women, one with red hair, the other with blonde hair. They seem to be arguing but they are both in tears. I remember seeing the blonde woman at the pizzeria in the afternoon. I went a bit closer and hid behind a wall to listen to the conversation.

"How could you do this?!" The red-headed woman screeched. "I shouldn't have left Frankie with you!"

"I-I'm sorry! I know, it's my fault!" The blonde woman cried. "I was stupid and irresponsible!" She fell to her knees, banging her fist on the concrete side, wailing. "I'm not fit to be a mother!"

"Y-You damn right!" The red-headed woman replied. She grabbed the collar of the other woman and shook her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

The blonde woman only kept crying. Then, the red-headed woman held the other woman in her arms. "I-I know, I know, you lost Cerah, too. It's not my place to be yelling at you like this. I-I'm sorry. We should only hope that they're ok…"

So, these must be the mothers of those runts I killed. Heh, they're only holding onto the false hope of seeing their _sweet_ little angels alive. Please, don't make me barf.

* * *

After leaving the appalling scene, I finally made back to home, only to be greeted by my girlfriend. Oh, excuse me, _pregnant_ girlfriend.

"Vincent, where were you?! You've been gone for almost the entire day. I can't fend for myself like this. Especially with the baby on the way!" My girlfriend, Katrina, said. "Please don't tell me you were at that pizzeria again… I'm beginning to think that this is an obse-"

"It's not an obsession." I interrupted. "Calm down, babe." I kissed her temple and walked upstairs to put my duffel bag down. As usual, she had to follow.

"Even if it was, why keep going there? You got fired, big deal. You could've gone and find a new job!" Katrina told me.

"That job paid $100.50 a week, Kat. I needed that money to help fund for our baby and to get that new house you wanted!" I argued. "Plus, they fired me for something I didn't even do! I hope that place burns down!"

"Staying in a cold office for six hours every day is unhealthy for you!" Katrina cried. "And you didn't have to yell!"

Great. Mood swings. Just what I need right now. I held Katrina. "Shh, shh, don't cry. I'm sorry, you were right." I lied.

This is really irritating. Why can't nine months go by quicker?

* * *

 _ **FRANKIE'S POV?**_

I felt a warm feeling all over my body. It was comforting. Is this the afterlife? I slowly opened my eye, then I noticed that my other eye was completely healed. So were my chest, hand, and legs!

But, I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was only wearing a white shirt and white shorts. And the surrounding area...it almost seemed like the ground is glowing under a dark sky. I sat up. The floor was covered with water. This was a weird place. I expected the afterlife to be a bit more...lively.

I saw a figure on the floor in the distance. Are they ok? I hope they aren't hurt. I stood up and ran towards the figure. The more closer I get, the more I realize that I _know_ this person! Could it be...?

My heart was racing as I knelt down to look at the person on the ground. Tears ran down my face. It was Cerah.

"C-Cerah?" I said softly, shaking her gently. I was afraid. What if she hates me for not protecting her? She must think that I'm a coward for doing so. I heard her groan. I waited to see her reaction for seeing me.

Cerah opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before looking at me. Then, her eyes grew wide. "F-Frankie?" she said to me. Right then and there, she went into my arms, embracing me and crying.

I hugged her back. "It's ok, it's ok, the worst is over."

"I-It's my fault!" Cerah cried. "If I didn't run into that room, we should've both been alive!"

"No, it's my fault. If I wasn't so cowardly, I would've saved you!" I told her.

Cerah looked at me. "Don't say that! It's not your fault that your hand was..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence. She was obviously traumatized from the event.

 _"Neither of you are at fault."_ A voice said.

Cerah and I looked around. "Who's there?" I called. If it was something bad, I would be able to protect Cerah this time. You can count on it.

A boy with black hair, pale skin, and purple streaks down his eyes appeared. There was red circle on his cheeks, he had white eyes, but the whites of his eyes were black. He also wore some type of formal suit with black and white striped socks. In truth, he looked like some creepy clown.

"W-Who are you?" Cerah asked the kid.

The kid bowed. _"Forgive me for my rudeness. I might look a bit weird, but trust me. I am your friend. My name is Markus."_

I don't trust this 'Markus' guy. "Why should we think of you as a friend?" I spat.

Markus walked towards both of us. "Stay back!" I yelled, putting Cerah behind me.

 _"Don't be afraid. I only wish to give you a gift." Markus_ told us. He gently took me and Cerah's hands.

"What sort of gift?" Cerah asked. "Would we even be able to use it in...our state?"

Markus nodded, smiling. _"I wish to give you two the gift of life."_

"You can revive us?!" I blurted out.

" _Not exactly like that. You will be alive, yes, but not in your normal bodies since they have been...deformed."_ Markus replied.

Cerah pulled on my shirt sleeve. "D-Deformed, how?" She asked.

Light appeared at the bottom of our feet, showing a view of the show stage in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I...don't see our bodies." I said to the mysterious kid.

 _"Exactly. Your bodies are actually stuffed into the animatronics. Frankie is in Foxy and Cerah is in Chica."_ Markus explained.

Cerah covered her mouth, gasping with shock. I was disgusted. What sort of crazy psychopath would stuff children into an animatronic suit? I looked at the kid. "What's this about reviving us? Is there a catch? What would we even look like? Heck, how do you even know our names?"

Markus chuckled. _"You ask many questions. All will be answered in due time. Right now, you only wish for vengeance on the person who has stole your lives away, right?"_

Damn, right. "Of course. A person like that shouldn't even exist in the world. He might hurt other people!" I said.

Markus took our hands once again. _"Then the plan has already been set in motion. You must eliminate the one who stole your lives away before he hurts others. I will not come and help you, however. But I do know that the company will soon make a new body for me."_

"We will see you again?" Cerah asked.

He nodded. _"Yes. But not for a long time. I warn you to be careful so that you won't seem different from the others."_

Others? "What others?" I asked. "What bodies are you giving us?"

 _"You'll see."_ Markus said. Two presents appeared in front of Cerah and I. They soon opened, revealing a yellow light and a red light. The balls of lights floated into our chests, the yellow one to Cerah and the red one to me.

Once they have done that, I began to black out. I can tell that Cerah did as well. This guy better not have duped us...

* * *

 **I made the murderer a major psychopathic jackass. That's how I view him. You Vincent fangirls just have to deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH, THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 3! XD ENJOY! WARNING: JUST BLOOD AND INSANE VINCENT!**

* * *

 _ **CERAH'S POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes. My, that was a very weird dream. Frankie and I got murdered, we met a child in the afterlife named Markus who said he would revive us, and colorful lights went into our chests...maybe 'weird' was an understatement, it's more like horrid...

Wait a minute...this isn't my house! But this place does seem familiar. This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

My eyes fully opened now and they feel weird, almost as if they were robotic! I put my hand to my eyes to rub them, but then I noticed that my hand was yellow with...is that fur or something?

I further examined my hand, it truly looked familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Then, a sudden realization hit me. Markus said that once Frankie and I were revived, we won't be in our normal bodies!

I'm at Freddy's...and Markus said our bodies are in... I gasped when I finally figured it out. I'm...Chica! Our bodies were stuffed into the animatronics and I'm guessing our spirits must be haunting them. That explains why I can move Chica's body as if it were my own!

If I'm here, Frankie must be, too! And I know just where to look!

I looked down at my (Er-...Chica's) feet. I've never seen Freddy and the gang walk before, so can I do it? I slowly raised my leg up and smiled at myself in victory. To think, these animatronics should've been at least bolted down.

I took one step in front of the other and soon, I was walking normally. It was much easier than I thought. But then, I reached the end of the stage. W-Whoa...it looks so high up. I got down on my hands and knees, turning around so my behind faced the tables. I put my first foot down to the main level, and then my other foot. Once I looked at the stage, I saw a staircase by the side. I mentally facepalmed.

Well, I'm almost at my destination! I looked at the familiar purple, starred curtain that was the Pirate's Cove. If I had a heart, it would be beating rapidly as I made my way towards the attraction. "F-Frankie...?" I whispered. My voice sounded more grownup, with a childish flair to it. It sounded echoey like a robot as well.

There was no answer. Perhaps he's sleeping? Can we even sleep anymore? I slowly tugged on the curtain and pulled it open. There he was, standing in his deactivated pose. I wasn't completely if that was Frankie in there instead of a hollowed shell. Well, time to find out.

I climbed on the Pirate Cove's stage. It was sturdier than I thought. Taking Foxy's body by the shoulders, I shook it a bit. "Frankie? Frankie!" I whispered. I heard a robotic groan emitting from Foxy's body. "C-Cerah?" He asked weakly.

He blinked twice before looking at closely. "I-Is that really you? But how could that...?" Frankie looked at his body. "Am I...Foxy? Whoa, my voice...I sound like Foxy... So, that really wasn't a dream." He said.

I nodded. "Our spirits have been transferred into the animatronics. This is probably what Markus meant by us not being ourselves."

"MARKUS! He did this! What the hell does he expect us to do in these bodies?! We can't leave this place!" Frankie growled. I knew that Frankie didn't trust Markus, but I didn't think he would hate him this much...

"Frankie, we can figure out what to do in these bodies. We can't blame Markus for what he didn't do. He tried to help us." I tried to reassure him. I don't want Frankie to grow bitter because of what happened to us. I can't allow that to happen.

Frankie sighed. "I know, but...we're useless in these bodies."

"I know we are, but w-we..." I choked. I know as an animatronic, I can't produce tears. But that doesn't mean my feelings of sadness have completely disappeared. "W-We have to figure out our purpose for being here! What sort of revenge are we supposed to carry out?!" I fell to my knees. What if we never get our revenge? Are stuck in these bodies forever, even if they scrap us? I couldn't bear to think about it!

Before I knew it, I was bawling. Frankie kneeled next to me and embraced me. "I-I m-miss my m-ma, Frankie..." I sobbed.

"I do, too... Even in our state, we might see her again. Knowing my mom, she probably blamed her for what happened to us." Frankie sadly admitted.

He was right. Frankie's mom would always blame my mom for anything that happens to him when he's with us, even if it was not her fault. My mom brushes off though. She says that what Frankie's mom says is justified since she was responsible for him at that moment. I never really understood her reasoning, though. "How about we rest for the night? We've been through a lot and we need to perform tomorrow as animatronics." Frankie stated.

I nodded in agreement. Performing as the animatronics weren't a problem. Frankie and I know all of the Fazbear Gang's songs and each of the animatronics' habits. You can almost say it was natural for us to.

"You can stay with me for a couple of hours before I wake you up to head back to the stage. We wouldn't want the manager to get suspicious about you moving to the Pirate's Cove on your own." Frankie explained.

"I understand." I replied. We sat on the floor of the Pirate Cove's stage. Frankie wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on his shoulder for comfort. That reminds me...wasn't there a security guard that was supposed to work at night? There's cameras here, but shouldn't he have noticed me by now...?

* * *

 _ **VINCENT'S POV**_

I turned away from my girlfriend as we slept together. Oh, man. What I would do to have a kill as satisfying as the last one! I can't even sleep! All the blood and screams that will never be heard by the outside world! A luxury that only I and I alone will treasure forever!

Maybe tomorrow, I'll go for a younger one. Yeah...a younger kid. Maybe five years old or something. I need to make an impact that will shatter the Fazfuck Entertainment company's reputation forever and when the animatronics smell of blood and decaying bodies, I will be the one with the last laugh!

I sat up and got off the bed, making sure not to wake up Katrina. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights I went to the sink and turned on the faucet, washing my face with water. I need plan how the killing is going to turn out. I want this kid to squeal and squirm as I slash their body with multiple cuts and making them bleed profusely. If they gives me a hard time, I'll hit them on the head hard enough to knock them out and give them a concussion. I held my now wet hair up and away from my vision as I looked at the mirror, my purple hair streak stuck to the side of my face as an almost horrific grin formed on my face. I had a fucking hard time holding back my laugh.

So...this is what if feels like to be the devil.

* * *

 _ **CERAH'S POV**_

I woke up to the sound of someone opening the main doors of of the pizzeria. Looks like it was almost opening time. I sighed to myself. I was nervous. What if I couldn't fully play as Chica? I know Frankie can easily play Foxy with no problem whatsoever.

"Ugh, it stinks in here." I heard someone said. That must've been the manager, or something. "Sorry, sir. What do you want me to do?" Another person said.

"Just spray the damn place with air freshener. We have appointments in the next couple of hours!" The manager ordered the other male before heading off to a different room, possibly his office.

How can that manager be so careless about the wellbeing of children? 'Spray the place with air freshener'?! Who DOES that?! I watched as the other guy went to the janitor's closet and take out an air freshener. I can't believe it... That manager must be so dense that he wouldn't even noticed that there was a murderer lurking inside of the pizzeria! He probably only cares more about the money than the wellbeing of the customers.

* * *

A few hours later, a lot people began to line up outside of the pizzeria. There were mostly little kids 6 or 7 years younger than Frankie and I. It's probably a birthday party or something. And I'm more worried about the kids than my own stupid stage fright. What if that murderer comes back? Wait, no...there's no way he will. No one is THAT bloodthirsty and insane! Even if he comes back, what am I going to do? If I move off the stage, I'll scare everyone and then they'll put me out of commission!

Soon, the doors opened for the kids and their parents. The little kids squealed with delight and laughed like there wasn't a care in the world. I used to be like that, even with the bullying. But because of that murderer, I believe I've lost every bit of innocence that I had left. I saw a maintenance worker enter the same room that Frankie and I got murdered in… Was he the murderer…? It seemed like that room turned out to be the Parts & Service room. And my stupid self just thought it was just another party room.

The man came back out and Freddy and Bonnie became activated. The Pirate's Cove curtain also opened automatically. I guess that man wasn't the culprit. He just activates everything. Everyone cheered as Freddy greeted them all.

"Hello, boys and girls! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life! Enjoy your stay!" Freddy said with out of his hearty laughs.

The kids cheered once more as began to chow down on pizza served to them by the workers. Freddy began one of his songs. Luckily for me, I knew this song by heart. I went ahead to sing all of Chica's parts. I must've done really well, since well, they haven't booed at me yet! I must be really convincing. At the corner of my eye, I saw Frankie singing to the kids in front of the Pirate's Cove. He was amazing. He probably sang better than Foxy himself! I smiled to myself. If only there was a way to repay him for his kindness to me. All I did was cause his life to end…

Before my sadness overwhelmed me, I heard a small giggle in front of me. I slowly looked down, making sure to be like Chica as close as possible. Then I saw a small boy with black hair and the most adorable hazel eyes. He wore black loafers with visible white socks and black shorts. He also wore a white short sleeved shirt with buttons and a collar, plus a red bow tie. He had a purple stuffed toy bunny attached to his back like a backpack. It also had a red bow tie. This boy is so adorable! "Hey, Chica!" The boy giggled. "It's really nice to see you again!"

I smiled to myself. He's a really nice kid. I wonder what his name is? The boy looked at Bonnie before looking back at me. "I'm gonna go see Bonnie for a sec! I'll be back!"

And with that, he walked to Bonnie. He had such a kind spirit. He must be a really good kid! It warms me up under this cold suit.

"Bryan! I'm heading to the bathroom! Wait here for me, ok?" I heard a kid say. I looked over to see a boy a few years older than the boy said. He looked like him.

"Ok, big brother!" The boy replied happily.

So, his name's Bryan? What a nice name. And that must be his older brother. I wonder what his name was? Soon, Bryan walked back up to me. "Chica, I'm back! I hope you didn't miss me too much!" He giggled.

Oh, if only I can reply to him. But, I guess I can reply to him as Chica. Once open my mouth, a man walked up to Bryan. He wore a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He also had a black baseball cap that was pulled so down that covered his eyes. A purple streak of hair on the left side of his face that was in contrast with the rest of his black hair was the only thing that stood out. The man knelt next to Bryan. "Hey, little boy... Would you like some cake?" He asked.

Bryan looked at him, a bit unsurly. "My brother doesn't want me to go anywhere without his permission."

"Your brother, huh? I see, that's too bad..." Then, the man took a cloth out of his pocket and covered Bryan's mouth with it. Bryan struggled a bit before he passed out.

My eyes widened. No...no, no, no, no! That CAN'T be the killer! Oh, God, please no! Not Bryan!

The man made a huge disturbing grin before he carried Bryan to the side of the room. And when no one was looking, he entered the Parts & Service room.

Tears would've been falling out of my eyes if I had them. I just STOOD there... I actually allowed him to take Bryan. What kind of person am I? Because of me, another innocent person is going to DIE!

* * *

 _ **VINCENT'S POV**_

I splashed water on the kid to wake him up. He pathetically cough as he wiped his face from the water. When he looked at me, a look of fear appeared on his face. How amusing.

"P-Please...I-I need to g-go b-back to m-my brother... I d-don't like this g-game..." The kid said.

He doesn't like this game? Well, I do. I think this game is growing onto me. Ah, no matter. I picked up an aluminum baseball bat. Since when was the last time I played tee ball?

"Don't worry. This game's pretty fun." I said to the boy. "The rules are simple. Don't run away, and I'll go easy on you." I tapped my bat on my right shoulder as I took of my hat and threw it on the steel table.

"N-No! Please, I don't w-want to play!" The kid complained. Great, now the fucking brat's crying. That's it. The kid tried to open the door to no avail. Just as I expected. Seriously, you'd think a kid would die without a struggle.

I took out the knife from my duffle bag and stabbed the kid in the back. He screamed a glorious shreak. Blood gushed out of his back, heavily staining his white shirt. Heh, I thought that stupid backpack would prevent the knife from going through. Looks like I was wrong, but in this case, I was fucking glad I was wrong.

The kid held onto the door knob as I positioned my bat to get ready for the climax.

"H-H-Help...m-m-me..." The kid said with one of his last breaths as he started shaking visibly.

I aimed for his head, my devilish grin forming on my face...

"P-Please..."

I took my stance and swung. Blood splattering my forever grinning face.

* * *

 **Vincent/Purple Guy is SO cruel! How the hell is he liked?! I know it's my story, but when I first heard he murdered CHILDREN, I immediately hated him. Who would love someone like him?! I blame Rebornica. -_-'**

 **EDIT: Please, do not tell me to add anyone to the story. I'm only adding one nightguard, and I can't tell you who it is yet. If I take any characters and add them, it will mess up the story.**


End file.
